


Spark

by TinderWulf



Series: Music Inpired [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic inspired by this song: Reignite <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=re32xnyYP3A">Click here for the Video</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWolfQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfQueen/gifts).



> Huge thanks to SilverWolfQueen for becoming my beta!

Blood spatters her face as she runs leaping over falling men and women. All racing, trying to make it to the beam. 

Fear makes her stumble as soon as she tastes it; The blue blood leaves a small trail from her lip to her chin. Not human blood. Garrus' blood.

She forces Vega to take Garrus back on board the Normandy after she calls Joker for evac. Garrus reaches out to her as she takes small steps backwards, a small smile upon her bloodied lips. A tear escapes before she turns and runs, not looking back. 

Then pain. So much pain it takes her breath away.

* * *

_”Garrus?”_

_“Shepard. Are you okay?”_

_“Yeah. It's just. If we'd been a few minutes quicker...”_

_Garrus turned, taking her into his arms. “We could have saved the Ambassador's son?”_

_She shudder against him. “Yes. Damn it, yes.” He held her until she was strong enough to stand on her own again._

_“Thanks, Garrus.”, she whispered._

_“I'll be here if you need me.”_

* * *

_Get up. ___

She breathes in tasting smoke and charred metal.

 _You can do this._

She cries out as pain shoots through her arms. 

_It's just pain and you are used to pain. You have years of pain. This...this is nothing._

Standing, she arms her only remaining weapon; A pistol. She injects medigel, feeling her armor deliver it to the still working areas in the torso and legs. But she is so tired, she just needs to rest for a minute. 

_If you don't keep going, more people will die._

It isn't easy walking towards the beam, but the objective is calling to her and she doesn't want to disappoint the Admiral. 

She takes a round in the shoulder from a Marauder that comes out of nowhere. 

_Just a few more steps._

Then white.

* * *

_”Did I tell you the one where Shepard got the idea that wearing a dress would be a good idea?” Wrex laughed at the holos as Shepard crossed her arms, unamused. “Of course, not wanting her to be the only one in evening wear, I put my suit on and we made a date of it.”_

_“What did that man, Udina, think of humanities only spectre having a turian date?”_

_Shepard smiled, “Oh he hated it, which made it the best date I've ever had.”_

_“I've always got your six, Shepard.”_

* * *

Anderson. Not the voice she wanted to hear, not the voice that seemed to give her extra strength, but a voice of an old friend nonetheless.

Watching the Illusive Man kill himself had been harder than she would have thought. Then the Citadel was open, and Anderson unconscious. She activated his locator beacon before injecting more medigel into his armor. 

Then she was once again being called upon, and she answered like she always does. Because there is no one else strong enough.

* * *

_“I just get so tired, Garrus. Everyone expects me to be some superhero. I'm just a person!” She raged. “An exhausted person.”_

_Garrus wiped her tears away, pressing his forehead to hers. “I know Shepard, but I am here. I will carry you as far as you need me to.”_

_“I don't deserve someone as good as you.”_

_“You deserve someone far better than me, but I refuse to let you go. And I refuse to let you carry this alone so don't give up yet.”_

* * *

_Don't give up yet..._

Her vision blurred slightly. She was completely exhausted. Probably the most tired she has ever felt, but she wasn't done yet. She was this galaxy's last hope. The only person to ever make it this far in the Reaper's long existence. 

And she could feel the trillions of souls cheering her on. Begging her to make it end, to stop it once and for all.

Those last few steps were the lightest steps she had taken in her life. With Garrus and the souls of those before them, she made her choice. And it was _freeing._

Explosions couldn't steal this smile away.

* * *

_“Garrus?”_

_“You're awake. Good. Doctor Chakwas assured me you would wake in a few hours but I have to admit I was afraid there.”_

_“What happened?” She sat up slowly, her muscles aching with every movement._

_“You fainted when we got back on board. Leviathan huh?”_

_“Idiots created the Reapers.” Her armor glinting under the harsh red lights caught her eye. It was shining on it's stand. “You cleaned my armor?”_

_Garrus coughed. “I did. It is something turians do for their mates. Plus, you have been working so hard lately...”_

_She smiled softly, placing a kiss on his mandible as soon as he sat down next to her. “I love you too.”_

* * *

She did it. By the spirits, she did it. 

“EDI, get me Hackett.”

[Of course, Garrus.]

_“Hackett here.”_

“Is she alive?” Garrus held his breath for what felt like hours as Hackett stared him down. There was no need to clarify who _she_ was.

_“She is.”_

Garrus crumbled into the chair next to him. So long he'd waited to hear....

_“I won't lie to you, Vakarian. It doesn't look good. Miranda has been working around the clock. Her body is mostly healed but she isn't waking up. It is all psychological. At least that is what the doctors say.”_

“What do you say?”

_“I say she needs motivation, some strength, and a damn good reason to leave her slumber.”_

Garrus laughed roughly, “Those I can give her.”

* * *

If you asked the doctors, they would say that Garrus Vakarian gave her the will to live. That he gave her the spark she needed to continue. A spark to bring the hero back to life.

Because nothing else could explain the light that appeared in her eyes the moment she looked upon him.


End file.
